1. Technical Field
The present disclosure belongs to a technical field of precision numerical control machinery and relates to a macro-micro actuated distended guide rail precision rotation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, there are more and more needs for the precision and ultraprecision numerical control rotation machinery with great rotation range (such as 180 degree, more than 360 degree) and full load (including three forces FX, FZ and FY and three torques MX, MY and MZ, total six full loads), for example, the work precision of the precision rotation movement machinery, such as an ultralprecision rotation detection machinery, an ultraprecision rotation transmission machinery and an ultraprecision rotation machining machinery, has entered 10−1˜10−3 arc-second (one arc-second, that is, 1st, about 0.00028 degree) level, hence, precision and ultraprecision numerical control rotation machinery with a level of arc-second˜micro arc-second is one of the major development tendencies in high-end numerical control machinery. Actuation, transmission and guide rail devices of the ultraprecision-level numerical control machinery have great influence on the precision of the rotation movement thereof. One of effective ways of improving the precision and ultraprecision numerical control rotation machinery with great rotation range and full load is adopting a macro-micro actuation system which combines a macro actuation with a micro actuation, in which the rotation movement of great range is realized by the macro actuation, and precision and ultraprecision rotation movement of arc-second˜micro arc-second level is realized by the micro actuation.
The macro actuation of the rotation movement is actuating an output shaft to rotate generally in an mechanical-electrical integration mode (actuated by a servo motor and transmitted by gear or worm gear machinery); another macro actuation is a direct actuation mode using a torque motor (a direct actuation without any intermediate mechanical transmission links (i.e. zero transmission) realized by integrating a rotor and an output shaft of the torque motor (a servo motor with a high torque) and integrating a stator and a housing thereof). The micro actuation of the rotation movement is generally using a micro actuator, such as a piezoelectric actuator or a magnetostrictive actuator, to allow the rotating body of the micro actuation mechanism to rotate through the stretch (linear movement) of the micro actuator and the transmission of a flexible hinge mechanism. The mode of combining the macro actuation with the micro actuation is the macro actuation and the micro actuation being connected in series, an input end of the micro actuation is connected to an output end (called as a rotating body of the macro movement) of the macro actuation, the output end (a rotating body of the fine movement) of the micro actuation is connected to a rotary worktable.
An external load (including a work load and a weight load) of the rotary worktable generally includes total six full loads, that is, three forces FX, FY and FZ and three torques MX, MY and MZ, wherein the macro-micro actuation mechanism bears the external load MZ in a rotation direction, and a guide rail-pair bears the rest external loads FX, FY, FZ, MX and MY. The movement precision (which can be described by deviations) of the rotary worktable also has six precisions, that is, ex, ey, ez, eθx, eθy, eθz, wherein the precision eθx in the rotation direction depends on the micro actuation mechanism, and the rest five precisions (which can be indicated by guide deviations, ex, ey, ez, eθx, eθy) depend on the guide precision of the guide rail-pair. The main structure of the current macro-micro actuated rotation apparatus is: a rotation guide rail is disposed between a rotating body of the macro movement and a housing of the macro movement of the macro actuation mechanism only (using a bearing as a rotary guide rail).